Mi querida Kagome
by SoraLove
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome y sus recuerdos de amor verdadero,tanto amor y ternura en tan solo 3 capitulosINUXKAGOME TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

***********MI QUERIDA... KAGOME***********  
  
Ahora me encuentro durmiendo en lo mas profundo del  
bosque  
Estoy algo cansado, hemos estado caminando todo el día ¿quién?  
Pues claro que SHIPPO,MIROKU, KAGOME Y YO...Kagome y yo...  
Eso suena algo raro Kagome y yo jajaja como si a mi me interesara  
Una simple y tonta humana jajajajajajajajaja... para mi la única  
Que existió en mi vida a sido kikyo...  
Ha... Kagome es idéntica a Kikyo, antes de que muriera, pero hay  
Algo distinto en Kagome algo que Kikyo carecía... ¿pero ni yo mismo  
Sé que es?... hum...  
  
~INUYASHA~  
  
Alguien menciona mi nombre ¿pero quien? ¿Quién me llama?  
"KAGOME, ella me habla" ¿pero para que? Seguro para molestar  
  
~QUE QUIERES, TENGO SUEÑO~  
~Lo siento, no quería molestarte... mejor hablo con el Monje Miroku~  
  
Hay no. lo hise de nuevo, me comporte como un verdadero Animal ha  
Tendré que disculparme "como siempre lo hago"... bien aquí voy  
  
~Oye lo siento, no es necesario que despiertes a ese tonto, dime  
que...  
quieres~  
~bueno en realidad no puedo dormir y quería hablar con alguien~  
~oh... entiendo... y de que quieres hablar Kagome~  
~^_^U jejeje no se tú de que quieres hablar~  
~¡Yo!... pues dime ¿te gusta estar aquí?...~  
  
¿por qué le pregunte eso? ¿a mí que me importa?... o si hahahaha  
claro que no me importa es solo una tonta humana.  
  
~no me quejo es divertido y a la vez peligroso ^_^~ ~¿divertido? ~ ~me alegro de averte conocido Inuyasha eres un gran hombre y eres muy fuerte~ ~... por que tan gentil ¬¬ no es muy normal en ti Kagome~ ~jajajaj tienes razón esa no es mi forma de ser~ ~ha~  
  
" esa no es mi forma de ser"... esas palabras las avía usado kikyo cuando el hablo con ella la primera vez... ESAS PALABRAS LE TRAIAN mucha nostalgia a Inuyasha, empezaba a recordar a Kikyo... y al miserable de Naraku.  
  
~Té pasa algo Inuyasha... ^^ me alegra estar aquí, aun que tu me quisiste regresar a mi mundo por que tu me odias ¬¬~ ~ya te dije que no fue por eso es que contigo aquí me estorbas a la hora de pelear~ ~asi pues muchas veces te he salbado~ ~hum ¬¬~ ~ INUYASHA...(mirada seria)... dime la verdad, ¿ no me extrañaste todo el tiempo que me fui y no pude regresar?~  
  
De repente me da un sentimiento eso que me pregunto... claro que no la extrañe pero... ¡PERO QUE DIGO...ME MORIA POR SABER DE ELLA,VERLA... QUE ESTUVIERA A MI LADO...! realmente me dolió mucho despedirme aquella vez que la abrasé... no quería que ese momento terminara nunca... pero temía por su vida, no quería ver de nuevo a una mujer morir (este fic se sitúa antes de q Inuyasha descubriera q kikyo seguía mediaviva jejejeje)... me uviera desbastado si "mi Kagome" se uviera muerto... ¿? "MI" con que derecho me atrevo a decir eso...argggg... estoy tan confundido pero ahora lo unico que necesito saber es que estoy muy agusto con Kagome a mi lado y deseo pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.  
  
~No, no te extrañe en lo mas mínimo~ ~hum... shinf... por que me detestas tanto (mirada triste)... es por que con mi nacimiento la presencia de kikyo desapareció o por que recupere mis almas e impedí que ella siguiera existiendo~ ~o_0 ha... Kagome no llores, por favor no me gusta ver tu mirada triste ^^ yo no te odio de hecho yo te... ~ ~hum Inuyasha (sonrojo)~ ~(megasonrojo) ha... yo te aprecio mucho ("_"aja) (tratando de resolver la metida de pata que dio)... yo solo quería decirte que no me gusta verte llorar ^^me gustas mas cuando sonries~ ~(sonrojo)@_@ disculpa que te ¿gusto mas? Cuando sonrio~ ~ARGG YO NO DIJE TAL COSA (SUPERMEGASONROJO) ¬¬HUM...~ ~^^ jijiji... jajajaja~ ~(sonrojo) ¬¬ de que te ries~ ~ya me voy a dormir ^^ nos vemos, gracias por hablar conmigo ^__^~ ~(mirando a otro lado, como de costumbre) ¬¬ denada...~ ~ahora con lo que me dijiste...~ ~(sonrojo) glup~ ~... voy a sonreír mas seguido para gustarte mas... buenas noches~ ~(sonrojo) ¡KAGOME! ESPERA QUE QUISISTE DECIR KAGOME DIMELO...~  
  
FIN ------- HA MI PRIMER FIC DE INUYASHA HA...(MALDITA KIKYO AUN SIGUES VIVA :/ GRRR ) A ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJA RULZ HEHEHEHEE ^^ CUALQUIER COMENTARIO sora_love@sailormoon.com 


	2. Mi Querida Kagome II

Mi Querida Kagome II  
  
el tiempo a pasado yo sigo igual aun que avían algunas complicaciones...por donde empezar ha si yo he decidido quedarme con kikyo ¿por que? aun la amo y ella dio su vida por mi y mi dever es corresponderle...hace poco kagome y yo hablamos de esto ella desea permanecer a mi lado incluso sabiendo eso. ha no se que pensar...tal vez kagome sea quien mas me ama...aun mas q kikyo...ya que... ella solo desea q mi vida le pertenezca y q no sea feliz con nadie mas que ella...en cambio kagome solo desea mi felicidad sin importar que termine con kikyo...  
  
~en que piensa joven inuyasha~ dice el monje Miroku sacándome de mis pensamientos ~he... en nada ya despertaron kagome y sango~ ~pues la señorita kagome salio a caminar hace algunas horas mientras q Sango sige dormida~ ~ha si... no vi cuando salio (se encontraban en la casa de la anciana kaede y inu es su arbol de costumbre) sabes a donde fue~ ~hum lo siento no vi...~ ~bien ire a buscarla~  
  
ahora que recuerdo...cerca de este lugar platique aquella noche con kagome...después de que regresara del pozo ese dia pense que seria el ultimo que volvería a verla...pero no fue asi ella volvió por que me extrañaba y para franco yo también...  
  
~inu yasha que haces aqui~ me dice una voz la cual reconocí de inmediato... aquella voz la cual me gritaba pero era la q mas me gustaba oir. ~ha te encontrabas aqui...solo vine a buscarte~ ~para que~ ~pues...~  
  
tenia razon para q queria encontrarla...no tenia nada q decirle...será que solo quería estar a su lado..pues si me gusta su compañía es agradable...  
  
~no por nada en especial~ ~entiendo ¬_¬ creo...bien mejor me voy~ ~espera...kagome... sabes algo en este lugar bueno... tu me dijiste prácticamente que te gustaba~ ~no recuerdo eso...que yo sepa fue en el pozo no~ ~no antes mucho antes cuando solo éramos Miroku, Shippo, Tú y yo~ ~lo recuerdo cuando me dijiste q "te gustaba mas cuando sonreia"~ ~(sonrojo) he si... me dejaste en intriga cuando dijiste que sonreirías mas...~ ~si ^^...(tono serio) en ese momento pensabas q kikyo estaba muerta~ ~si~ ~quizas por eso dijiste que te gustaba~ ~te equivocas... kagome tu me... (sonrojo) no sirve de nada que te lo diga ¬¬ después de todo ya desidi quedarme con...~ ~¡NO LO REPITAS! ¬¬ no me gusta escucharte cuando pronuncias ese nombre~ ~te entiendo...lo siento~ ~no te preocupes...sabes tengo que seguir caminado...~ ~bien a donde quieres que bayam...~ ~¡SOLA!~ ~ha...bien~  
  
ha aya va kagome alejándose mas de mi ¬_¬ aveces me dan ganas de decirle que la amo pero aun no puedo olvidar a kikyo...aun q ella quiera matarme... u_u ha cuando elegí estar con kikyo pense q ya no interesaría mas en kagome...pero cuando aparece ¡ESE LOBO RABIOSO! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR me hierve la sangre al verlo cerca de kagome ¬¬ lo detesto y aveces pienso en la posibilidad de q ella...  
  
sueño de inu XD Kagome: Inuyasha me quedare con Koga-kun INU: pero por que kagome Koga: es algo obvio ANIMAL dime una razón por la q deba quedarse a tu lado INU: por q ella me ama Kagome: pues ya deje de hacerlo no tiene caso tu estas interesado en kikyo INU: pero yo... Koga: lo siento ANIMAL nos vemos kagome y Koga se alejan (Koga lleva cargando a kagome) INU: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
fin del sueño XD  
  
NOOOOOOOO eso no ¬¬pero...q decirle como pedirle q siga a mi lado... no puedo quedarme con las dos ARGGGGGGRRRRRR q confuso u_u "mi querida kagome" q complejidad me das ¬¬ aveces deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte cuanto te amo y adoro #_# ha no se por que no lo ago...un momento...nada me lo impide.  
  
------------------- inuyasha va saltando (o corriendo lo q sea q aga XD) en busca de kagome. -------------------  
  
~inuyasha... te dije q quería estar...~ ~sola lo se...~ ~si lo sabes entonces por que...~  
  
--------------- inu yasha no hace caso a lo kagome le dijo y va y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras le susurra al oido ---------------  
  
~te amo...~ ~inu... yasha...(sonrojo) por favor no jueges con migo por que...~ ~no es un juego te amo, te deseo, te necesito eres mi todo kagome llevo tanto tiempo esperando decirte esto...~ ~ (empieza a llorar) shinf... no mientas tu amas a kikyo~ ~no la menciones en este momento no quiero saber de ella...solo me interesa estar a tu lado...y...  
  
------------- el joven hanyou acercaba poco a poco sus labios con los de kagome y al fin esa sensación la cual el deseaba desde hace tanto se cumple beso a su querida kagome era perfecto ella despedía un olor a amor y pasión...su beso su cálido y duro casi media hora pero para el joven hanyou tan solo fue un roce de sus labios... ---------------  
  
en ese instante no quería q terminara esa hermosa sensación... inmediatamente aviento a kagome al pasto junto conmigo claro siento su cuerpo junto al mío y a escasos centímetros le digo...  
  
~dejame poner en claro mis pensamientos...espareme asta que sepa con quien deseo estar el resto de mi vida...no quiero q piense q por ti no siento nada ya que si eso fuera el caso yo no estaría aquí ahora...por favor te pido tiempo para aclarar mi mente...~  
  
algo q me sorprendo fue q kagome se acercó a mi cara la acarició y me beso y después dijo  
  
~yo siempre estaré a tu lado y sin importar el tiempo yo te seguiré esperando por que eres todo para mi...te amo inu yasha...~  
  
increíble pero cierto de la mañana asta la noche nos quedamos en ese lugar mirándonos y diciendo cuanto nos amábamos ese día jamas lo olvidare...reforzó mi confianza y la esperanza de kagome y si que por ahora la mejor opción es seguir a mi corazón y este se que prefiere a kagome...  
  
FIN -------- si lo continúe heeeeeeee XD divertido mas cursi q el primero XD pero ojala les guste. 


	3. Mi Querida Kagome III

MI querida Kagome III  
  
El viento juega con mis cabellos igual que él... ese chico que juega con mis ilusiones incluso el no sabe que decidir sí a ella o a mí.  
  
Sucede algo señorita Higurashi - dice el joven hoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ha ^^ no nada joven hoyo Jajajaja ^^ - le contesto. Hoyo: segura ^^U deacuerdo me preocupe por usted Kagome: ^^ gracias... o_o este te gustaría quedarte la hora de receso aquí conmigo Hoyo: o///o de... verdad pues claro Kagome: ^^  
  
Después de quedarme platicando con el joven hoyo todo el receso. Camine hacia mi casa ese día iría a ala época antigua... para volver a ver a mi querido Inuyasha ha (suspiro).  
  
Sra. Higurashi: ha ya llegaste kagome bienvenida Kagome: Arigatto ^^ voy a comer y después me iré a la época antigua. Sra. Higurashi: bien preparare tu mochila. Kagome: bien Arigatto ^^  
  
Cuando termine de comer me di un buen baño y después me puse mi uniforme de la secundaria de verano (la de mangas cortas) y me dirigí al pozo al instante.  
  
YA EN LA EPOCA ANTIGUA  
  
Sango: kagome-chan hola ^^ que bueno que regresaste. Kagome: si ^^ Shippo: ¡kagomeeeeee! (grita mientras se cuelga de mi cuello) Kagome: shippo-chan ^. ~ hola  
  
En ese momento de inmediato me percato que Inuyasha no se encuentra ni tampoco el Monje Miroku o_0  
  
Sango: sucede algo Kagome-chan Kagome: este donde se encuentran Inuyasha y el monje Miroku Sango: ni idea solo supe que salieron a buscar -__- un fragmento del shikon no tama. Kagome: pero por que no te llevaron tu eres muy valiosa para la recolección de los fragmentos. Sango: cierto... pero esos miserables se fueron desde temprano y eso le dijeron a Shippo. Kagome: (cargando a Shippo) shippo-chan tu sabes a donde fueron por el fragmento de shikon no tama Shippo: (volteando hacia otro lado) u_u lo siento kagome-chan pero Inuyasha me dijo que no digiera que fueron por los fragmentos de Koga. Kagome: ¡QUEEE! (al instante suelta a Shippo) como pudieron esos fragmentos son del joven Koga. Shippo: o_0 hay noo se suponía q no tenia q decir _ haaaa Sango: que injustos ¬¬ kagome ¡VAMOS! Kagome: bien Sango: toma tu Arco ¡KIRARA!  
  
En cuestión de segundos ya nos encontrábamos volando sobre la cueva de Koga y nos percatamos q hakaku se encontraba hay amarrado a un árbol.  
  
Kagome: hakaku donde se encuentra Koga-kun. Hakaku: Señora arggggg (tratando de liberarce) KOGA se fue con ese mitad bestia Kagome: Inuyasha... (pensando) ¿por qué? Sango: bien sabes a donde se dirigieron Hakaku: fueron cerca de la cascadas o_0 Koga esta herido ayúdelo señora. Kagome: herido... Koga-kun ese Inuyasha es un aprovechado vamos Sango. Sango: bien gracias (dejándolo en el árbol o_0) Hakaku: (gritando) AYUDENMEEE  
  
Aun no podía creerlo Inuyasha avía atacado a Koga-kun herido y por ese descuido quería recuperar el fragmento del shikon no tama... no sabia que deseara tanto obtener los fragmentos. (empiesa a derramar lagrimas) Tonto...shinf...  
  
Sango: o_0 kagome-chan... Kagome: no te preocupes...shinf... vamos Sango: mira ahí están o_0 haaaaaaaa mira el joven Koga esta en la orilla de la cascada. Kagome: ...KOGAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN Mi grito es escuchado tanto por el joven Koga como por Inuyasha y Miroku Koga: Kagome... Inuyasha: kagome que haces aquí Miroku: señorita kagome, Sango. Sango: (quien ya avía bajado de kirara) ¬¬ conque aquí estaban. Kagome: Inuyasha no te atrevas a tocar a Koga-kun. Inuyasha: hum... quien te dijo que estabamos aquí...  
  
En ese momento me pongo enfrente a Koga y extiendo mis brazos en signo de defender a Koga-kun  
  
Inuyasha: ARGRRRRRRRRR por que siempre lo defiendes... quítate de en medio planeo quitarle sus fragmentos ¡MUÉVETE! Kagome: NO, No lo are deja empas a Koga-kun Koga: Mujer... kagome... (pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de kagome/por detrás/ ^^). Inuyasha: ARGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SUELTALA LOBO CON RABIA...  
  
Déjalos Inuyasha... que no-vez que se aman -dice una voz femenina.  
  
Kagome: esa voz... Inuyasha: kikyo Kikyo: ¬¬ que sucede Inuyasha no pareces feliz de verme. Inuyasha: que haces aquí... Kikyo: que pasa (sacando una flecha)con ese tipo (la prepara para lanzar en el arco) de resivimientoooooooo (y la lanza hacia Kagome) Inuyasha: ¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
En ese instante veo venir la flecha la cual no me lastima pero hace que perdiera el equilibrio y caigo de la cascada junto con Koga-kun...me sujete inmediatamente de una rama (lo primero que encuentro) y el joven Koga se sujeto a mi abrazándome de la cintura.  
  
Sango: Kagome-chan Miroku: señorita Kagome ¬¬ que envidia le tengo a Koga. Sango: callate (al instante lo golpea con su gran boomerang /XD como se escriba o Hiraikotsu XD también como se escriba/ a Miroku) Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME SUJÉTATE VOY A YUDARTE DESCUIDA MI AMOR!  
  
Esto que dijo Inuyasha sorprendió tanto a todos los demás como a mí sobre todo a kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: que dijiste Inuyasha (furiosa) Inuyasha: no molestes ahora... (dice acercándose con cuidado al la orilla de la cascada)... lo siento kikyo (se escucho un breve susurro) Kikyo: hum... inu...yasha  
  
Despues de esto kikyo trata de tirar de la cascada a kagome (pisándole la mano con la cual se sujetaba/ ¬¬ q cliché XD/ bueno) en ese instante siente un golpe por parte de Sango y hace que ella también quede sujetaba de otra rama... en eso se escucha un grito que retumba en el corazón de Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: ¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kikyo: ¡ INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA! Inuyasha : kagome... kikyo sujétense  
  
Inuyasha con su mano derecha sujeto la mano de kagome y con la izquierda a kikyo... el no podía salvarlas a ambas y las dos estaban a punto de caer...  
  
Inuyasha: Koga no puedes soltarte de kagome y asi pesa menos Koga: pedazo de animal claro que no... pero tratare de valanciarme para sujetar la otra rama con mis piernas (XD cuantas ramas) Kagome: bien pensado Koga-kun ^^ Inuyasha: ¬¬ para variar penso... Bien haslo Koga Koga: ¡Si!  
  
Koga-kun se balanceó con éxito y con sus piernas sujeto la otra rama y trataba de ayudarme a subir pero... De repente me suelto de Inuyasha aun que no por mi voluntad si no por que kikyo me avía lastimado el brazo.  
  
Inuyasha: kikyo por que haces esto. Kikyo: no tolero que ames a alguien mas Inuyasha Inuyasha: pero kikyo...  
  
Inuyasha trataba de salvarnos a kikyo, Koga y a mi pero no tenia mucho éxito aun q es joven Koga también lo ayudaba poco a poco me fue subiendo... de pronto la mano de kikyo resbaló un poco y la mía también  
  
Inuyasha: kagome... kikyo no se suelten Kikyo: intrusa suéltate para que Inuyasha pueda salvarme Kagome: que dices ni que estuviera loca Inuyasha: no digas locuras las salvare a ambas  
  
En ese momento me senti muy mal y perdí el conocimiento... solamente pude decir "adios Inuyasha" después sentí como solté la mano de mi querido Inuyasha, pero después ya me encontraba en el fin de la cascada toda mojada (¿no? XD) y en los brazos de mi amado inuyasha.  
  
Kagome: que sucedió Inuyasha Inuyasha: sentí que te perdía... Kagome: a que te refieres Inuyasha: cuando deje de sentir tu mano y te vi caer no me importo nada y salte contigo y si ibas a morir yo moría contigo por que yo no sé que aria sin ti querida kagome. Kagome: (sonrojo) inuyasha... Inuyasha: para que me sirve mentir... esa es la verdad y... Kagome: (le pone un dedo en la boca) yo se que es verdad...  
  
Después regresamos con los demás y Sango y abrazo y lloro como nunca y Miroku solamente ponía su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: Inuyasha... kikyo no logro... Inuyasha: lo sé... sabia las consecuencias de tirarme con kagome pero... yo preferí estar con ella... y también lamento la muerte de Koga (o_0 soralove entra en coma) Koga: (golpea a Inuyasha) PEDAZO DE SOPENCO YO ESTOY AQUÍ... (soralove suspira u_u ha) Inuyasha: ¬¬ maldición yo que pensaba ser feliz Kagome: me alegro que te encuentres bien Koga-kun. Inuyasha: "me alegro que te encuentres bien Koga-kun" bah ¬¬ aniñada y odiosa Kagome: ¬¬ como me llamaste GRRR a se me avía olvidado por que viniste a quitarle los fragmentos del shikon no tama a Koga-kun ? Inuyasha: o_0 he yo ¬_¬ eso no importa ahora mejor vamonos... Kagome: ¬¬ inuyasha? Inuyasha: v_vU he jejejeje como saldré de esto ha "he Koga rabioso que crees bese a kagome cuando estaba inconsciente" (¿ranma? XD) Koga: (furioso) QUE TU QUEE GRR (Ryoga XD) Kagome: (sonrojo) que tu QUE INUYASHA GRRR  
  
En ese instante se ve cuando inu corre despavorido y es perseguido por un yokai muy veloz y no lo alcanza y este grita (inu) "lero lero me alcanzas" y después se escucha una linda voz "ABAJOOOO"  
  
Sango: ellos nunca cambiaran u_u Miroku: ya son parte de la rutina v_v  
  
FIN --- comentarios o_o se dan cuenta q a inu le valió madr*s q kikirikyo al fin se muriera (se nota q este fic esta hecho por un miembro de la patrulla antikikirikyo ) XD y tambien se nota q quería q muriera digo Sango, Miroku, kirara y Shippo pudieron ayudar a kikirikyo a subir pero noooooooo XD jajajaja cosa ilógicas q hago pero en fin ¬¬ la odio y soy libre 


End file.
